Especially in the field of pickup trucks and campers there is a need for a bed which can readily and reliably be installed and equally readily removed and stored in a very compact space.
This invention has particular attractiveness in pickup truck beds and camper bodies which have been provided with fittings for attachment of various objects such as auxiliary seats and the like, or which can be provided with such fittings. One commonly known set of fittings is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,840 issued to Steven A. Fry et al on July 14, 1987. It shows a sling-type seat adapted for use in truck and camper bodies, and convenient attachments for the lateral support rods that are used therein. This patent is made a part hereof by reference for its entire showing, and especially of its showing of fitting means for attaching the ends of rods to the body or truck bed.